This invention relates to a display device which is suitably applied to a planar television, terminal displays of various systems, and the like.
There have in recent years been developed various types of planar displays, in regard to which, however, it is pointed out that various problems exist. For example, a planar display which is formed of a flat cathode ray tube fails to provide a high and uniform picture luminance, a lessened flicker, etc. and also poses the problems such as the difficulty of manufacture. There are also liquid crystal display, plasma display, etc. However, these displays also have similar problems such as the picture being dark, the luminance being non-uniform, etc.